Urdnot Wrex
Słynny krogański łowca nagród i najemnik,''' Urdnot Wrex '''jest również jednym z ostatnich Krogaśkich Czempionów: rzadkich osób, które łączą wysokie biotyczne umiejętności z niszczycielską mocą zaawansowanych broni. Długowieczny kroganin, który miał wiele przygód, Wrex zna ze słyszenia Komandora Sheparda ze swoich podróży i szanuje go jako wojownika. Mimo obranej drogi przemocy i zabijania dla kredytów, Wrex jest bardzo zaniepokojony losem swojego ludu po genofagium i jest jednym z niewielu planujących dla krogan nową przyszłość. W oryginalnej wersji językowej głos pod niego podkłada Steve Barr, a w polskiej Piotr Bąk. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talenty Akta thumb|left|275px Urodzony w Klanie Urdnotów, Wrex szybko zyskał sławę dzięki swojej sprawności w walce. Został przywódcą jednego z mniejszych plemion Urdnotów, gdzie w młodości - najmłodszemu kroganinowi przyznano zaszczyt na tysiąc lat. Po zakończeniu Krogańskich Rebeliach, wiele pozostałych krogańskich plemion chciało kontynuować walkę, pomimo genofagium i jego niszczącego wpływu na rozmnażanie krogan. Najbardziej wpływowym głosem wzywającym powrotu do broni był jeden z nielicznych watażków, którzy przeżyli wojnę, ojciec Wrexa Jarrod. Wrex miał inne pomysły. Uważał, że kroganie nie mają wystarczającej liczebności, by iść na wojnę, a gdyby naewt tak było, to genofagium sprawi, że nie będą mogli wystarczająco szybko uzupełniać swoich szeregów. Zamiast walki, poprowadził swoje plemię, naciskając, by skupiali się na rozmnażaniu przez co najmniej jedno pokolenie i wzywał inne plemiona do naśladowania ich. Stopniowo inne krogańskie plemiona zaczęły się skupiać na pomyśle na Wrexa. To rozgniewało Watażkę Jarroda, który postanowił zorganizować Ścisk (spotkanie na neutralnym terenie) ze wszystkimi plemionami. Wrex, czując, że to pułapka, niechętnie się zgodził. Wyjaśnia to Shepardowi, mówiąc: "Ale kiedy własny ojciec zaprasza cię na spotkanie... Cóż, nawet my mamy prawa, które uznajemy za rzecz świętą." Wrex i jego najlepsi wojownicy spotkali się z Jarrodem w krogańskim rodowym cmentarzu, zwanym Kotliną, świętym miejscu dla krogan, gdzie przemoc jest zakazana. Kiedy stało się jasne, że Jarrod nie zdgadza się z Wrexem, dał on znak swoim ludziom. Wyskoczyli oni ze swoich kryjówek i zasadzili się na wojowników Wrexa, zabijając wszystkich co do jednego. Wrexowi udało się uciec z zasadzki, ale dopiero po wbiciu sztyletu w klatkę piersiową Jarroda. Zdrada ojca otworzyła Wrexowi oczy: kroganie woleli umrzeć w walce, niż odbudować swe społeczeństwo. Zrozumiawszy, że dumna, waleczna kultura, która kiedyś ceniła odwagę, siłę i honor - wartości zawarte w Krogańskim Pomniku - obecnie wychwalała bezsensowną przemoc, Wrex odwrócił się od reszty krogan i odszedł. W ciągu ostatnich trzech stuleci, Wrex nie służył żadnemu mistrzowi, tylko samemu sobie; pracował jako ochroniarz, najemnik i łowca nagród. Miał kilka ciekawych przygód - w tym spotkanie z inną najemniczką o imieniu Aleena - i był nawet przez krótki czas zatrudniony u Sarena Arteriusa, by napaść na voluski statek handlowy, choć Wrex nie zdawał sobie sprawy kim jest turianin zanim nie poznał Sheparda. Opowieści o jego wyczynach dotarły daleko, nawet do Floty quarian. Nawet po wielu podróżach, mało jest rzeczy w galaktyce, które mogłyby go czymś zaskoczyć. Mimo swego brutalnego wyglądu, Wrex rzadko traci panowanie nad sobą. Sama groza jego gniewu zwykle wystarcza, by otrzymał to co chce. Jednak gdy jego furia zostaje uwolniona, jest to naprawdę przerażający widok. Nie mówi często, ale gdy wymawia słowa, są one bezpośrednie i cięte, przez co zwykle skłaniają rozmówców do wsłuchiwania się. thumb|275px Istnieje kilka możliwości rekrutacji Wrexa do drużyny. Jeśli Komandor szuka Harkina w Norze Chory, drużyna widzi, jak daje ostatnie ostrzeżnie bramkarzowi Pięści przed przeciśnięciem się między nimi, by wyjść. W przeciwnym razie Shepard spotyka go w biurze SOC na Cytadeli, gdzie drażni oficera. Wrex początkowo przyłącza się do Sheparda, bo został wynajęty, by zabić Pięść przez Handlarza Cieni. Po zajęciu się Pięścią, Wrex zostaje z Shepardem albo z wdzięczności, albo by być w samym środku akcji podczas szukania Sarena. Jak to ujął "Burza nadchodzi, a ty i Saren jesteści w samym jej środku." Jeśli Shepard zajmie się Pięścią przed rozmową z Wrexem, Shepard może go znaleźć w SOC obo windy Dok 422 i zaproponować dołączenie do niezależnej grupy - po tym jak płaci Shepardowi za zdjęcie Pięści, jeden zawodowiec do drugiego. Wrex wydaje się interesować biotyką i szanuje innych biotyków; opisuje Liarę jako atut w walce i po zobaczeniu Kaidana w walce stwierdza, że Przymierze było głupie, skoro zaprzestali używania implantów L2. Biorąc pod uwagę kulturę krogan - gdzie kobiety zostają w domu, aby skupić się na rozmnażaniu - mówi Ashley, że walczenie u boku kobiety jest nowym i ciekawym doświadczeniem, twierdząc, że to nadaje bitwie "inny smak". Jednak, jak wielu krogan po Rebeliach, Wrex gardzi turianami i uważa Garrusa za naiwnego. Także nienawidzi salarian, których odrzuca jako naukowców, którzy "uwielbiają bawić się błędami" i staje twarzą w twarz z Kapitanem Kirrahe, gdy ten mówi, że uważa podźwignięcie krogan z upadku jako "'błąd". Jeżeli Wrex jest na Noverii przy uwolnieniu Królowej Raknii, ostrzega on Sheparda, że to jego lud posprząta bałagan, "tak jak zrobiliśmy to dla salarian." Osobiste zlecenie thumb|left|275px Po rozmawianiu z Wrexem i po kilku misjach na światach, Wrex w końcu wyjawia, że poszukuje rodzinnej zbroi, która została zabrana przez turian po Rebeliach, i która jest teraz w rękach spekulanta o imieniu Tonn Actus. Shepard może mu ją pomóc odzyskać, dzięki czemu zyskuje u Wrexa szorstki szacunek i wdzięczność. Na Virmirze, Shepard i jego zespół odkrywają, że Saren może odkryć lekarstwo na genofagium, i teraz hoduje krogańską armię jako na jego bazę wypadową. OZS, które miało za zadanie badanie działalności Sarena na planecie, planuje zniszczyć hodowlę krogan. Jednak to irytuje Wrexa, który uważa, że lek może uratować jego rasę. Shepard próbuje przemówić Wrexowi do rozsądku, ale on jest nieugięty, by nie dać zniszczyć bazy. W zależności od przeprowadzenia rozmowy Sheparda z Wrexem, kroganin przeżywa lub ginie w konfrontacji, zabity przez Ashley. Mass Effect 2 thumb|275px|Wrex w Mass Effect 2 Wrex pojawia się w Mass Effect 2, jeśli nie został zabity na Virmirze. W przeciwnym razie, Komandor spotyka się z chłodnym przyjęciem od brata plemiennego Wrexa, Urdnota Wreav, na Tuchance, choć dziękuje mu za zniszczenie bazy Sarena i pozwolenie mu na objęcie kontroli nad klanami. Jeśli Wrex przeżyje, wita serdecznie Sheparda i radośnie rozmawia z nim o ich wcześniejszych przygodach. Shepard dowiaduje się, że Wrex ustanowił szreg zmodernizowanych reform, jednocząc większą część krogan pod Klanem Urdnotów, do zwalczania genofagium i wzmacniania krogan, używając zwycięstw na Virmirze jako argumentu do zebrania się razem. Zapewniając neutralny teren, gdzie można dyskutować i wymieniać się doświadczeniami, Wrex upewnił się, że za ochronę płodnych kobiet z klanów, zdobywa ich loajlność, przez co zaatakowanie go jest nierozsądnym pomysłem. Jednak Wrex napotyka opór Gatatonka Uvenka za pominięcie wielu krogańskich tradycji. Kiedy Grunt kończy swój rytuał przejścia, Wrex przyjmuje go do Klanu Urdnotów. Jeśli Shepard zabił Miażdżypaszczę, co się nie wydarzyło od czasu rytuału przejścia Wrexa, to Wrex będzie pod wrażeniem tego osiągnięcia. Podczas misji lojalnościowej Mordina, Maleon mówi, że Wrex odrzucił jego ofertę badań nad lekarstwem na genofagium, ze względu na potrzebę ofiar kroganinów do badań. Oznacza to, że Wrex wiedział o zainteresowaniu Maleona lekartswem na genofagium, choć nie jest powiedziane czy wiedział, że salarianin po jego odmowie podjął współpracę z Klanem Weyrloków. Na pytanie o ponowne przyjęcie do zespołu, Wrex ze smutkiem odmawia, stwierdzając, że musi pozostać, aby utrzymać klany zjednoczone i zgodne. Mass Effect 3 thumb|left|275px|rightWrex powróci w Mass Effect 3, jeśli przeżył wydarzenia na Virmirze. A to z pewnością ucieszy jego fanów Ciekawostki *Rozmowa z Wrexem na Tuchance oznacza, że nie był na pokładzie, gdy Zbieracze zniszczyli Normandię, gdyż pyta się Sheparda jak się miewa statek. *Wrex stał się ulubieńcem fanów z powodu jego żartów i "bezpośredniego podejścia". Podczas rozmów w windzie często się pyta pozostałych członków oddziału, kto by wygrał w walce pomiędzy nimi a Shepardem. Wymiana na rozpoczęcie i zakończenie rozmowy "Wrex." - "Shepard." (często powtarzana) stała się czymś w rodzaju obiegającego żartu. *Wrex zdobył również nagrodę "Najlepszego Pomocnika Roku", przyznawaną przez Official Xbox Magazine. *Jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny, Wrex posiada unikalne dialogi, które można usłyszeć podczas konkretnych miejsc w czasie trwania misji lub zadania albo jeśli konkretny członek drużyny jest w oddziale. en:Urdnot Wrex Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kroganie Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Kategoria:Klan Urdnotów Kategoria:Czempioni